


Five Ways the Doctor Might Have Met Remus Lupin

by such_heights



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-20
Updated: 2007-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights





	Five Ways the Doctor Might Have Met Remus Lupin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avendya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avendya/gifts).



**I.**

"It's a terrible business," the Healer explained, looking at her notes sadly. "They seem to want their victims younger and younger each day." She looked at the Doctor cautiously. "Still sure you want to see?"

The Doctor nodded, readjusting his glasses. They entered into a partitioned room, with a boy on the other side sealed off by some kind of invisible wall. The Doctor ran a quick scan while the Healer was distracted, impressed at the technology.

"This man's going to watch you tonight, Remus, if that's alright?" she was asking.

Remus was barely able to give a small smile of acquiescence before moonlight started to rip him apart. The Doctor couldn't move his eyes away, just watched in mingled horror and fascination as the wolf appeared, snarling and beautiful.

  
 **II.**

All he'd wanted was a bit of downtime in Scotland. But there was something strange, somewhere in the Highlands, and it was interfering with his controls. Abandoning all attempts at actually being able to fly his own ship, the Doctor flung his hands in the air as the TARDIS plummeted to solid ground, right next to what his readings told him was a ruined castle.

On creaking open the door, however, the castle appeared to be in very good health. In fact, it was teeming with teenagers. Blinking, he stepped outside, and in doing so nearly treading on a rather shocked-looking boy who was leaning back against a tree, clutching a book in confusion.

"You-- that--" the boy said hesitantly.

"Yes! Sorry, didn't mean to land on you like that, don't normally try to squish people to death on my first meeting." He stuck his hand out. "I'm the Doctor, by the way."

The boy took his hand warily, looking him up and down. "Remus."

  
 **III.**

The Doctor nearly had a double heart attack when a fierce young man ran straight into the TARDIS.

"What the--" he began, but was silenced as the man approached with something distinctly weapon-like in hand.

"What the hell is this? Transfiguring Muggle services? Seems a bit low, even for Death Eaters."

"Wait wait wait, what?"

The man blinked, and lowered whatever it was he was holding. "You're not a Death Eater, are you."

"Absolutely no idea what that means, no," the Doctor replied cheerfully.

"Really?" The man frowned. "If you don't mind me asking, who on earth are you?"

He stuck his hand out. "I'm the Doctor."

The man stared at him. "Hang on, don't I know you from somewhere?"

  
 **IV.**

The Doctor broke into a sprint, in pursuit of a shopkeeper he was convinced was selling alien junk on the black market, and so at the root of this current state of alien-induced madness in London.

He barged into a building, hoping there was no back entrance, where he saw that the culprit has already been accosted by a man talking sternly about something to do with 'misuse of Muggle artefacts'.

He looked up as the Doctor stormed in, and Remus' jaw dropped. "This is getting ridiculous," he murmured after a moment.

Grinning delightedly, the Doctor nodded in agreement.

  
 **V.**

Remus twirls the artefact in between his fingers – definitely alien this time, and no trace of magic. He looks over the bare expanse out of his window that passes for a garden and rests his head against the window. He's listening intently, but the house is as silent as ever. He thinks he heard something, something that stirs up memories of a youth that seems far distant now.

"Remus?"

He turns around, slowly in this aching body. But he is greeted with a smile that makes age seem entirely unimportant, grasps a hand bursting with life force, and without looking back steps away, hoping that he could hold on for just one more day.


End file.
